Errada
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ex-namorado. Era assim que deveria chamá-lo agora. Mas será que era assim que ele agia com ela? Como uma EX-namorada? ‹‹NejixTenten››


Pareciam dois buracos negros, sabe? Os olhos dele, quero dizer.

E não somente pelo fato de eles serem extremamente chamativos, sedutores e lindos, mas porque não pareciam ter vida. Sei lá, alguma coisa faltava ali pra completar o todo. O mais engraçado era que mesmo desse jeito, eram a minha paisagem preferida.

Eu os observava todos os dias. Era uma rotina; eu já sabia bem quando os veria, para onde se direcionariam e até o momento exato de virar o rosto e fingir que não me importava mais.

Meu coração acelerava quando o via, o que era meio ridículo! Me sentia ridícula só pelo fato de ter que controlar a respiração, a distração... Era ridículo perder a linha de raciocínio em uma conversa ou em uma prova só por tê-lo a menos de cinco metros de distância.

Os romances que eu lia constantemente só serviam pra alimentar esta vida ingrata de arrependimentos e mágoas. Cada personagem - não importava o quão diferentes fossem - me lembravam ele de alguma forma. Sr. Darcy de _Orgulho & Preconceito_, Heathcliff de _O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes_ ou até mesmo um simples Sr. Rochester de _Jane Eyre._

Nossa, como _eu _sou ridícula! Não era porque todos esses homens foram rudes, egoístas, idiotas e insolentes - igual a ele - que significava que ele realmente fosse assim. Porque no fim das contas, tanto Heathcliff quanto o Sr. Rochester (os piores em minha humilde opinião) não passavam de meros humanos apaixonados e localmente perdidos por belas mulheres. Nem começo a falar do Sr. Darcy...

Mas no caso dele, no _meu _caso, nada disso acontece.

O que acontece é aquela velha história: A garota ingênua que é iludida pelos contos de fadas da infância.

Desvio o olhar quando percebo que estou sendo observada há muito tempo.

Na minha frente vejo que Temari não para de tagarelar sobre alguma coisa que envolve o seu novo projeto! Projeto esse que, pelo visto, está obrigando o pobre Shikamaru a servir de cobaia.

Faço o máximo que posso pra prestar atenção, juro que faço, mas... Aqueles olhos... Droga! Eram atrativos demais.

- Tenten! - o grito dela me desperta de vez do meu transe, apesar de eu não estar com muita vontade de retornar à realidade.

Vontade essa que está me prejudicando ultimamente.

Eram horas de tortura! Estudávamos na mesma faculdade, fazíamos o mesmo curso e mesmo assim eu tinha esperanças de que não o veria pelo resto do dia, ou pelo menos por algum tempo, quando acordava de manhã.

_Dez horas da noite._

O pior de todos os horários. O pior momento do dia. Já não bastasse sofrer desde o momento em que entro na faculdade, sou obrigada a passar por humilhação no ponto de ônibus, ao lado dele!

Sento sozinha. A princípio sendo dominada pelo medo do que virá e depois por alegria, acreditando que já se passaram mais de cinco minutos desde que fomos liberados e nenhum sinal da pessoa que menos desejo ver - e ao mesmo tempo a única com quem eu gostaria de conversar no momento.

Até que a alegria é substituída pelo sentimento da raiva.

Assim que ele aparece na esquina... Falando com os amigos e se despedindo deles. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não, eu não sou a ridícula aqui. Neji Hyuuga sim, é o ridículo.

Ele me vê, abre um sorriso descarado - aquele que sempre me faz tremer - e eu permaneço imóvel.

- Boa noite, Tenten - fala se espremendo a meu lado.

- Boa noite, Neji.

Apesar de ser o contrário do que eu queria, me afasto dando a entender que não estou pra joguinhos.

- Como foi o dia?

- Normal.

- E a prova?

- Boa.

- Hm.

Quem diria que no fim das contas eu terminaria sendo a rainha das respostas monossilábicas. Acho que isso o incomoda do mesmo jeito que me incomodava. Talvez eu seja a maior responsável por essa mudança.

- Estou de carro hoje, você quer...

- Não, obrigada - respondi cortando-o antes que o bendito convite fosse feito.

Ele suspira.

- Não podemos ficar assim pra sempre.

- Não estamos assim.

- Amigos? - estende a mão que antes usava pra erguer meu rosto e me beijar... Droga! Eu o odeio por simplesmente me lembrar de todos aqueles meses juntos.

Eu aperto, não muito certa de que é esse o destino que eu esperava pra nós.

- Eu adoro você... - ele repete, do jeito que faz toda noite.

Isso está se tornando insuportável. A cada dia ele se torna mais íntimo, mais próximo e eu não consigo repelir.

- Eu também.

Outro suspiro. Vindo de mim agora.

- Até amanhã.

- Até.

E eu percebo naquele momento que Neji é o meu Heathcliff, é o meu Darcy, é o meu Rochester. Por mais que o final não seja tão feliz e maravilhoso quanto nas histórias inglesas, eu sinto que o que passamos juntos não foi em vão.

Observo enquanto ele se levanta e me deixa sozinha no meio do ponto enquanto uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto. Sei que fiz a coisa certa, sei que não posso me deixar sofrer e enganar novamente. Por mais que o ame...

Então, se a coisa é me dar valor, é me afastar, é encontrar outra pessoa...

Por que eu me sinto tão... _Errada_?

* * *

><p>Ok, não me julguem, já faz tempo que eu não escrevo - por minha própria culpa - e estou passando por momentos de bloqueio com minhas longs (que pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível pra começar novas histórias). Cometi um erro grande não aparecendo mais por aqui ano passado, ainda mais que 2012 vai ser bastante puxado pra mim, mas juro que vou me esforçar bastante pra aparecer regurlamente e dar o fim merecido às minhas duas longs.<p>

Eu quis também com essa one trazer um pouco de vivacidade às fics NejixTenten. Andei pelo site e notei que as coisas aqui andam meio paradas; pelo menos foi isso que me pareceu. Espero que tudo volte ao fluxo normal.

De qualquer forma, perdoem os erros de português que encontrarem por aí e deixem suas opiniões (sejam elas boas ou ruins) sobre essa one. Não sei se ficou do jeito que ela merecia, porém isso fica a respeito de vocês.

Bom começo de ano a todos! (:


End file.
